Corrine Foxworth
Corrine (nee Foxworth) Dollanganger Winslow Jackson, is the daughter of Alicia and Malcolm Sr. She is the wife of Chris Sr. and mother of Chris Jr.,Cathy, and twins Cory and Carrie. She is also the second wife of Bart Winslow and third wife of John Amos Jackson. It is also revealed in Flowers in the Attic that she is the half niece of her first husband; but in Garden of Shadows it is revealed that she is also the younger maternal half sister of her first husband, therefore naming her the stepdaughter of Olivia Foxworth and the paternal half sister of Malcolm Jr. and Joel. Her name comes from her paternal grandmother, as mentioned in Garden of Shadows by Malcolm. In "Flowers in the Attic" she coinspires with Olivia to keep her four children hidden away in the attic while she tries to persuade her father to love her again. (as she had inbred children by her first marriage) At first, she does the best she can to help her children, including attending secretarial school to get a job to be able to support her children, and giving them gifts, but her going to school isn't mentioned after her children's first year of living in the attic, and Corrine eventually stops visiting them altogether. Afterwords, it is revealed that Malcolm added in his will that if Corrine had children by her first marriage, she would lose the inheritance. In an act of conceited desperation, she gives the children arsenic bit by bit in order to kill them. (though she claims she wanted to make them a little sick) Later, when her youngest child Cory dies, it is implied that she placed his body somewhere in Foxworth Hall and passes his death off as pneumonia. Later, In "Petals on the Wind," when her children escape, she doesn't attend the custody trial for the three remaining siblings and they are in Paul's custody. She travels frequently along side her husband and Cathy sends many letters of blackmail during these times. It is later revealed that she attended Cathy's ballet performances. Later in the book, it is revealed that she is indirectly responsible for Carrie's death, as Corrine rejected her and Carrie then eats doughnuts heavily laced with arsenic. However, when Carrie dies, she cries when the obituary page was ripped away from her hands and frequently looks at a photo album with pictures of her deceased first husband and children before the death of her first husband. Later that year, at a Christmas Party, Cathy ambushes Corrine and forces her to reveal that she locked away her children. After being pressed by Cathy, she confesses, but adding in her side of the story: that her father had known that the children were locked away and forced her to poison them. She claims she'd been abused, but Bart retaliates, saying she was never thrown a hard glance by Malcolm. She goes insane and sets fire to Foxworth Hall, where Bart and Olivia die, and Corrine is then taken away to a mental institute. She forfeited the inheritance, and Malcolm's will stated that the money has reverted to the now deceased Olivia, who stated in her own will that Corrine was to receive everything. In "If There be Thorns," she moves next door to Chris and Cathy in California. She is described as wearing a transparent black veil and black clothes, and she sits in a hard rocking chair in order to punish herself for incarcerating and abandoning her children. She constantly spies and watches Cathy, Chris, Jory and Bart. She befriends her grandson, Bart and invites him over for cookies and ice cream and encourages him to call her "Grandmother". She promises him a pony (as he stated that that was his heart's desire). She initally tells Bart to keep their relationship a secret (especially from Cathy) but she eventually is found out by Chris first, then Cathy. When her grandson Bart visits, Corrine's husband John Amos begins to tell him stories about the sinful nature of women. Bart begins to act out against his family, especially Cathy. Cathy discovers who the woman next door is, confronts and utterly disgusted with her mother's return, attacks her. When Cathy turns to leave, she is knocked out by John Amos and both women are locked in the cellar. Corrine comforts a badly injured Cathy and makes John promise to get her to a hospital. When she witnesses Cathy hallucinate that she twelve and back in the attic, she forces Bart to go get Chris to save them. Cathy stops hallucinating but rejects Corrine. Cathy hits Corrine, knocking over some candles lit earlier, setting the house on fire. Corrine makes Bart go get Christopher for help. Bart realizes he loves Cathy and Corrine, and unlocks the cellar door. Corrine orders Bart to go outside, and in a selfless act, Corrine goes back into the burning house to rescue Cathy, but as she gets outside, her dress goes up in flames and she chokes on the smoke. Her lifeless body is cradeled by Chris who says "she died saving her daughter." Later (after being convinced by Bart) Cathy, Chris, Bart and Jory bury Corrine besides her second husband and Bart's biological father. Cathy expresses forgiveness of Corrine at her funeral. Trivia Corrine is shown to have no control her hands, which occasionaly go to flutter her throat. She shares this with Cathy in If There Be Thorns. She is shown to need a man to lean on, and be a very selfish person. As shown in Flowers In the Attic, but also when she marries her second husband, it is shown that she gained self independence. She is stated by Carrie in Petals on The wind to have a pearl necklace and butterfly clasp ("she had that diamond butterfly clasp I remember") In Petals On the Wind, she may have put Cory's body in a hidden room in the Attic, but she states that she buried him in the ground in Flowers In the Attic. In Garden of Shadows, her mother Alicia was imprisoned in the attic while pregnant with her. Category:Characters Category:The Dollangagner Family Category:The Dollangagner Series Category:V.C. Andrews Category:Andrew Neiderman Category:V.C. Andrews Wiki Category:Browse